The present invention relates generally to mobile maintenance carts and, in particular, to such carts configured to transport buckets and waste containers used in the performance of sanitary maintenance duties.
Mobile carts for use in the performance of sanitary maintenance duties are known and have found wide application in a range of commercial maintenance functions. For example, a conventional maintenance cart includes a body portion having a platform supported by wheels or casters so that that cart is easily moveable. The platform supports a plurality of shelves for storing cleaning items. Adjacent the shelves, the body portion includes structure configured to support a refuse container.
This conventional maintenance cart is also configured to transport a mop bucket. In particular, a portion of the platform extends away from the shelves and provides a surface for receiving the mop bucket. The bucket can be placed on the platform by having someone lift the bucket off the ground and place it on platform. This approach has its own drawbacks. Mop buckets filled with cleaning solution are both heavy and hard to lift onto and off of the platform because of the possibility of spillage due to the sloshing around of the cleaning solution. If the bucket is left on the platform during mopping, the cleaner has to move the entire cart as he or she mops.
Another conventional cart includes an additional platform for receiving the mop bucket. The additional platform can be attached to the body portion of the cart. When the additional platform is attached to the cart's body portion, the overall length of the cart is increased. This increased length makes the cart more difficult to maneuver in hallways and around comers as well as fitting the cart into elevators or closets.